


Seconds Best Thing Fanart

by romeroy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, Smut, beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeroy/pseuds/romeroy
Summary: This is a gift work for my favorite writerForSkorge. These paintings were inspired by the workSeconds Best Thing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Seconds Best Thing Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForSkorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/gifts).



Read from right to left ( ` ω ´ )

I spent almost 8 hours to draw just these two :P Never realize that drawing manga could be this hard ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶


End file.
